


Back at It

by schrootdinger, themachine



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanmix, Playlist, Spotify, why there isn't a tag just for "root" without "samantha groves"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrootdinger/pseuds/schrootdinger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/themachine/pseuds/themachine
Summary: Root, Shaw (and bear) are back at it doing the TM’s work post Samaritan.Kneecaps? Shot. Jets? Stolen. Brunch? eaten. Heteronormativity? Fought.





	Back at It

**Author's Note:**

> A collaboration between Azahara and I which turned out to be a very fun and stimulating experience. It’s rare to find someone who gets characters as deeply as you do and is able to understand and reconnect them to specific songs, sounds and vibes. And for that, Aza, you have my sincere gratitude and appreciation. Find Azahara on **[Tumblr](http://www.schrootdinger.tumblr.com)**. Find me on **[Tumblr](http://www.tthemachine.tumblr.com)**.

** [click here for the original post on tumblr](http://tthemachine.tumblr.com/post/176598235694/back-at-it-root-shaw-and-bear-are-back-at) **


End file.
